O Desafio de Harry Potter
by Miss PotterGranger03
Summary: Dois amigos, uma pequena discussão e eis que surge o desafio...


**O Desafio de Harry**

_Vamos! Anda Hermione! É só uma vassourinha o que tem de mal? – _pensava a garota.

- Eu sabia que você não era capaz Granger! – falou o garoto sorridente

- Ora cale-se Potter!

- Ui! Tá nervosinha é Granger? Eu sabia que você não conseguiria!

_Droga! Porque mesmo que estava fazendo aquilo? A é! Porque fora muito idiota por aceitar aquela maldita aposta dele._

**Flashback**

- Harry? HARRY?

- A...hãm...Hermione! O que... o que foi?

- Você estava dormindo! – falou a morena zangada

- Claro que não estava

- A não? Então porque parecia que você estava em uma partida de quadribol? E não venha se fazer de desentendido Harry James Potter! Você estava narrando um jogo e ainda estava se esticando todo como se fosse pegar o pomo. Vamos confesse!

- Tá bom, tá bom. Talvez eu tenha pegado um pouquinho – a morena lhe lançou um olhar assassino – ok, eu estava dormindo.

- Harry!

- Não era o que você queria ouvir? Satisfeita agora? E se serve de consolo você interrompeu meu sonho bem na hora que eu ia pegar o pomo

- Quadribol, quadribol! Você não pensa em outra coisa não?

- Tipo o que? Eu penso em muitas coisas – falou com um sorriso sacana, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas – Mais a

- Eu falo de coisas construtivas como estudar, por exemplo! – interrompeu a garota antes que ele dissesse uma besteira.

- A Mi! Estudar é coisa...ah...quer dizer...

- O quê?

- Nada Mi

- Potter!

- Estudar é chato Mi

- Não é não! Você que não se esforça. Eu estou aqui tentando ajudar você com os exercícios de poções e você pensando nesse seu jogo idiota?

- Ei não ofenda o quadribol. Você só não gosta porque é uma medrosa e não consegue nem subir em uma vassoura.

- Não é verdade! Só acho realmente que existem coisas melhores e mais produtivas do que ficar que nem uma idiota em cima de uma vassoura perseguindo coisas ou sendo perseguida por elas. Francamente!

- Retire o que disse!

- Não retiro nada!

- Pois para o seu governo, eu prefiro estar em cima de uma vassoura do que me escondendo atrás de uma pilha de livros

- É ser inteligente não é para qualquer um mesmo

- E ser corajoso também não

- Sem a minha ajuda você nunca tiraria mais que T (trasgo) no seu exame de poções

- Aposto que você seria incapaz de montar em uma vassoura mesmo que ela estivesse a um centímetro do chão!

- Claro que eu consigo!

- Uh! Duvido! Aposto que não consegue

-Não gosto de apostas

- Clora! Como eu imaginei! Sua medrosa! O que faz mesmo na Grifinória se é tão covarde?

- Pare com isso agora Potter

- Covardeeee! – sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido – Covarde!

- Grr. Aposta aceita! Prepare-se para perder seu metido.

- Faça de minhas suas palavras doçura – disse piscando-lhe o olho.

- Já posso até pensar na recompensa já que você vai perder!

- Vai sonhando boneca

**Fim do Flashback**

_E aqui estou eu olhando para essa maldita vassoura e ela aí, olhando para mim desse jeito sarcástico como quem diz "você não consegue lálá". É ok! Vassouras não pensam e muito menos olham mais o Harry esse sim! Tá aí todo metido porque conseguiu uma boa nota em poções! E não me pergunte como. Agora tá aí todo cheio de si! Foram tantos anos de convivência com o Malfoy que as vezes parece com ele. Idiota!_

- Você está me atrapalhando!

- Ai Mi que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Renda-se e admita que é uma medrosa que eu serei piedoso no seu castigo – falou lhe jogando beijos

- Ora seu...pois eu vou lhe mostrar – disse montando na vassoura e subindo bem alto – E agora em Potter? – disse passando uma falsa segurança – Posso dar até cambalhotas

- Hermione é melhor não!

- Porque Potter? Está alto demais para você? Tá com medinho é?

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Por um momento Hermione esquecera-se onde estava e entretida em provocar o amigo acabou soltando as mãos, desequilibrando-se e sem que tivesse a chance de se segurar caiu da vassoura. Viu sua vida passar diante de seus olhos (meio exagerado, eu sei. Mais se ponha na situação dela que eu quero ver). _Eu vou morrer – _pensou – fechou os olhos conformada, mas algo aconteceu. Ela não caiu no chão como esperava. Abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com os olhos verdes mais lindos que já vira. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, apenas permaneceram se fitando. E então, não se sabe exatamente quem começou mais eles foram atraídos um pelo outro e seus se conectaram. Os grifinórios se beijavam fervorosamente como se desejassem isso a séculos. Sentiam-se nas nuvens. Quando o ar lhes ficou escasso eles se olharam e sorriram. Nada precisava ser dito, apenas apreciavam o momento e viam-se refletidos nos olhos um do outro, verdes nos castanhos, e voltaram a se beijar. Repetiram isso diversas vezes até que uma palavra saísse por suas bocas.

- Bem, acho que empatamos – disse o garoto

- E o que nós faremos então?

- Que tal mais uns beijinhos?

- Claro! Assim que estivermos no chão

- Querida nós estamos no chão, veja

Só então ela percebeu que estavam de fato em terra firme – Achei que ainda estivéssemos voando

- É eu sei. Meu beijo realmente causa esse efeito nas garotas

- Hum convencido! Então vem aqui me fazer voar de novo vem

- Seu desejo é uma ordem princesa – disse tomando-a em seus braços novamente.

~ Fim ~

**NA.: **Bem pessoal espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu estava sem sono ontem e ela simplesmente surgiu, então resolvi postar. O que vocês acharam?

Espero reviews viu??


End file.
